harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Philosopher's Stone
* Perenelle Flamel * Albus Dumbledore }} The Philosopher's Stone was an ancient and coveted stone that granted unlimited gold and the power to create the Elixir of Life that granted immortality. It was created by Nicolas Flamel, a famed alchemist and it extended both Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel's lifespan to around 700 years. He gave permission for it to be destroyed when Voldemort attempted to steal the Philosopher's Stone. The plan was foiled when Harry Potter intervened. About The Stone made any base metal transform into gold. It's unknown how, but the Stone was needed during the process of creating the Elixir of Life which granted them an extended lifespan. It's unknown how often the process needed to be completed. Though many attempted to create a Philosopher's Stone, Nicolas Flamel was the only wizard who was ever successful. Dumbledore observed that the invention of the Stone was wrong. It granted wealth and eternal life, two things that everyone wanted above anything, but thought that they selected the things that were bad for them and it was not such a wonderful thing. History Invention Nicolas Flamel, who was born in the early 14th century, invented the Philosopher's Stone for the purpose of creating gold from any metal and to grant eternal life. He made the Elixir of Life using the Stone that he had to drink to extend life beyond the normal lifespan. He had a wife, Perenelle Flamel for who he used the Philosopher's Stone to extend her lifespan too. For six centuries, they used the coveted Stone and many accounts of the Stone were told, but they had the only one in existence. In time, it became legendary and many books were wrote about it and the powers that it bestowed. Protecting the Stone In around the summer of 1991, Albus Dumbledore began to suspect that Voldemort (who was living a bodiless half-life) was going to try and steal the Philosopher's Stone because he hoped that the Elxir of Life was going to grant him a new body. He inhabited a human host, Professor Quirrell for the purpose of doing that. Dumbledore was given the Stone by Nicolas Flamel, who was a friend, and he put it in Gringotts for safe-keeping. Dumbledore then secured a defence in the underground chambers to put the Philosopher's Stone in the school instead. The entrance to the six chambers was found through a trapdoor in a section of the third-floor corridor. The corridor was out-of-bounds for students. He put Fluffy in that section of the corridor to guard the trapdoor. Rubeus Hagrid gave Fluffy to Dumbledore. The six underground chambers had these defences provided by teachers of the school: the Devil's Snare from Professor Sprout, winged keys from Professor Flitwick, a giant chessboard from Professor McGonagall, a troll from Professor Quirrell, a potions riddle from Professor Snape and finally a chamber that had the Stone in the Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore then sent Rubeus Hagrid to get the Stone from Gringotts when he took Harry Potter shopping. Harry was not given permission to know about the Stone and spent ages wondering what it was that Hagrid collected. Later that same day, Professor Quirrell (and Voldemort]] because they had joined forces) attempted to steal the Stone from Gringotts but was unsuccesful because he was too late. Later that year, Professor Quirrell attempted a second time to get the Stone but was intercepted by Professor Snape. Now having to find a way around Fluffy, he and Voldemort put their plans on hold for the time-being. In December, Dumbledore finally completed an enchantment to put on the Mirror of Erised. He put the Stone in the mirror and enchanted it to give it to a viewer who simply wanted to possess the Stone and not use it. Destroying the Stone In June 1992, Quirrell and Voldemort finally attempted to get the Stone. They went through each underground chamber until they got to the final chamber that had the Stone in the Mirror of Erised. Harry joined him a short time later. The mirror would not give Quirrell the Stone because he and Voldemort wanted to use it, but it observed that Harry simply wanted to possess it. The mirror then put the Stone in Harry's pocket. Quirrell was unsuccessful in getting the Stone from Harry because of the protection that Lily Potter had given him when she died. Nicolas Flamel and Dumbledore both agreed that the Stone was too dangerous and had to be destroyed. Nicolas used the Stone to create a few final batches of the Elixir of Life prior to it getting destroyed. Appearance It was a blood-red stone. Behind the scenes * Ronald Weasley proposed that if he had the Stone, he would use it to create gold and purchase a Quidditch team. Notes and sources Category:Wizarding objects